Corsair Slaver
|spawn = camps and hideouts |drops = |alignment needed = 0 to |units = Slaves of Harad |attack strength = |added in = 34}} Corsair Slavers are responsible for selling slaves taken captive during raids. They carry a Branding Iron in one hand to "mark" slaves and a silver coin in the other, showing that they are willing to trade with evil players who have at least neutral alignment. Upon hiring a slave, the player gets the achievement "Corsair's Cruelty" Hiring You can buy slaves from Corsair slavers for silver coins, provided that you have at least +0 alignment to . Speechbank Hostile * There's plenty of room for ye in that cage! * I was waiting for a new shipment. Must be you then! * I've broken men twice as large as ye! * Ye'll do fine on the Gulfing farms! * Really now, ye seek to free me slaves? Bleedin' lubbers! * Land-rats don't get a say in how we trade! * Yer attempt at freein' the slaves will end up with ye as one of 'em, Player! * Ye ain't no better than us! * I'll be sure to set ye off on one o' our Corsair ships! * Ye calling me a sea-dog? Ye have no right! * I love me a volunteer slave! * Ye're bold to show yer face round here, Player. Friendly * Slavery? It's what they deserve. * I don't care where ye're from, Player. If ye want to buy me slaves, all ye need is coin. * Reputation don't do much for me, so what about silver instead, ey? * Everyone can be bought, Player. Literally, in our case. * If ye've got a mind to buy these lads and set 'em free, we'll get our hands on 'em again quick enough. * These men are broken. They'll do anything ye ask of them! * I got this fresh batch from Pinnath Gelin. I'll give them to ye at a fair price. * Aye, I used to be from the North meself. Turned out that them renegades had it right all along. * Are ye here to buy, or just to enjoy the view? Fine by me either way. * I can tell ye're looking for some strong workers. I got them! * It ain't just Adûnâim scum we've broken for ye, but the savage Southerners, too! * Aye, there's some southerners in there, but they work just as hard as yer usual Gondorians. * Ey, don't feel bad for them. They're better of in yer hands than mine. * Got some of these from the jungles. Weird place, that is. * Aye, I get all me slaves from the coasts of foreign lands! * I won't ask any questions if ye won't either. * I see you found me tents. Welcome to the slave-trade, Player. * Aye, I got some slaves for sale. Interested? * Ey, Player, touching means buying! * I don't care what ye do to me slaves, Player. Not here to be asking questions. * Aye, I broke them alright. * You must have known me from the black tents. Aye, that happens. * Heard good things about me boys off them farmers, have you? Category:Umbar Category:Near Harad Category:Captains Category:Men Category:Evil Category:Evil Men Category:Mobs Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:NPC Category:Harad